Poor Donghae Daddy Sekuel
by Elza ERezkiana
Summary: "Sudahlah baby turuti saja permintaanya. Rumah akan tenang dan terasa damai jika bocah ini tidak ada dirumah" / "Daddy ikan diam!" / "Baiklah, Taemin boleh main kerumah Sandeul" / 'Tunggu, setan kecil ini akan bermain dengan Sandeul, itu berarti bocah ini akan pulang sore. Baiklah Donghae ini kesempatanmu untuk menikmati istri Sexy'mu' / HaeHyuk / M / Yaoi / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

"**Poor Donghae Daddy Sekuel"**

**Cast**

**Donghae & Hyukjae (HaeHyuk), Taemin as Son's.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family apa lagi yaaaa? /mikir bareng Donghaek/ Tentuin sendiri ya~ bahahaha XD**

**Rated**

**M ! /Joget Oplosan bareng Siwon/**

**Disclamair**

**Donghae milik Hyukjae! Hyukjae milik Donghae! BISEP Donghae milik gue! Protes? 0.0 /Tali kutang Hyukjae melayang/**

**Warning**

**YAOI, BoysXBoys, Mpreg! Typo betebaran! (Hey Typo itu bagaikan garam dalam sebuah fanfic hahahaha XD XD) Bahasa gak sesuai EYD, Aneh, Gak Jelas. Siapkan kantong plastik sebelum membaca fanfic abal ini ok! Efek samping bikin mual soalnya XD**

**A/N**

**Fanfic rated M PERTAMA yang pernah aku buat lalalala (n,n/) (\\n.n) Gak yakin fanfic ini Hot. Ternyata bikin fanfic rated M itu sangat susah ya? Badan panas dingin, mual pengin muntah hahaha XD XD Gue dibikin stress pas bikin bagian 'In Out'nya. Jadi sorry kalo hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan /bow bareng Heechul/**

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Tepatnya disebuah dapur keluarga Lee. Terlihat sang istri dalam keluarga kecil itu sedang mondar-mandir menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kedua superheronya. Sedangkan dimeja makan sudah terdapat seonggok bocah kecil yang sedang meyanggah kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya dipoutkan, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu bocah kecil itu hanya memandang bosan Mommy'nya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Mom, pulang cekolah nanti Taem main kelumah Candeul ne?" ujar bocah kecil itu -Lee Taemin-

"Tapi minggu kemarin kau sudah main kerumah Sandeul, chagi~" jawab Hyukjae yang masih menyiapkan pancake untuk sarapan keluarga kecilnya.

"Tapi Taem kangen Candeul Mommy. Taem ingin main campai cole cama Candeul" jelas Taemin sambil menampilkan monkey eyes yang diturunkan dari Mommy seksinya itu.

"Sudahlah baby~ turuti saja permintaanya. Rumah akan tenang dan terasa damai jika bocah ini tidak ada dirumah" Tiba-tiba Lee Donghae sang kepala keluarga keluar dari sebuah kamar sambil masih membenarkan dasinya.

"Daddy ikan diam!" teriak Taemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Pandangan sinis penuh aura permusuhan dia persembahkan pada Daddy'nya yang mempunyai bisep yang sangat sexy /ini sih menurut gue haha XD/.

"Apa bocah!?" ucap Donghae sambil mendelik kearah anaknya. Dia masih sangat sebal pada anaknya. Oh ayolah gara-gara bocah yang masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak itu dia harus merasakan tidur selama tiga hari tanpa istri manisnya.

"Mommy~" rengek Taemin pada Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di sebelah meja Taemin.

"Cih bisanya cuma merengek dasar bocah tengik" ujar Donghae sinis.

"Hae~ kau tidak lupa kan kalau dia anakmu?" ujar lembut Hyukjae sambil mengelus surai hitam Taemin. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya menyeringai, lagi-lagi Mommy tercintanya lebih membelanya.

Bertanya mengapa Taemin begitu anti dengan Daddynya? Bocah kecil itu memang sering beradu mulut dengan Daddynya. Tapi sejak tiga hari yang lalu sepertinya Taemin begitu bersemangat memusuhi Daddynya.

Ini terjadi karena tiga hari yang lalu, pada tengah malam Taemin mendengar suara yang tidak-tidak dari kamar orangtuanya. Dan bocah itu dengan polosnya menceritakan apa yang ia dengar kepada Daddynya Sandeul yang terkenal dengan sifat evilnya, siapa lagi orangnya, tentu saja si Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu mendengar cerita polos dari anak sahabatnya itu langsung saja memberikan petuah-petuah yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Donghae. Hey kapan lagi bisa mengerjai sang ikan cucut nan pervert itu, pikir Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Ish arraseo!" jawab Donghae dengan nada sebal. Namja pencinta ikan itu langsung memulai sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah, Taemin boleh main kerumah Sandeul. Nanti Mommy akan menelfon Sungmin ahjumma supaya Taemin pulang bersama Sungmin Ahjumma" ujar Hyukjae.

"Yeay! Gomawo Mommy" teriak Taemin dengan riang. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya mendecih. Untuk saat ini dia sangat tidak ingin buah hatinya itu mendapat kebahagiaan. Bukannya Donghae jahat, tapi jangan lupakan sifat childish yang terperangkap dalam tubuh namja 27tahun itu. Tidak sangat tidak rela Hyukjae-Nya harus dibagi dengan anaknya. Hyukjae yang seksi adalah miliknya tidak boleh ada yang mendekati istrinya kecuali seorang Lee Donghae. Oh sepertinya Donghae agak sedikit menyesal atas kehadiran bocah cadel bernama Lee Taemin. Huh! Ayah yang jahat.

'Tunggu, setan kecil ini akan bermain dengan Sandeul, itu berarti bocah ini akan pulang sore. Baiklah Donghae ini kesempatanmu mendapat service dari istri sexymu' pikir Donghae, bibirnya menyeringai. Pandangan matanya menatap sang istri dari atas sampai bawah dengan errr tatapan pervert.

'Oh shit! Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku merasa horny' rutuk Donghae dalam hati.

'Baiklah Lee Donghae ini kesempatanmu untuk membobol hole yang selama tiga hari ini sama sekali tidak menjepit Hae junior kkkkkk' Monolog Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah mungil bergaya minimalis itu sekarang sepi, hanya tersisa namja manis yang masih asyik membersihkan dapurnya. Taemin sudah berangkat kesekolah diantar oleh Daddy ikannya. Walaupun sebelum berangkat mereka berdua adu mulut. Oh ayolah tentu saja Taemin mana mau berangkat berdua dengan Daddy'nya, dia kan masih dalam masa-masa memusuhi Daddy ikannya.

Jarum jam sekarang menunjuk angka 10. Bel rumah mungil itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Hyukjae yang sedang menonton tv diruang tengah segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Namja manis itu agak merasa heran, pasalnya jarang sekali ada tamu pada jam-jam begini. Tidak mungkin anaknya kan? Bocah kecil itu kan sudah berencana main kerumah Sandeul. Ya pasalnya jam 10 adalah waktu Taemin pulang sekolah.

Hyukjae membuka pintu, seketika itu juga tubuhnya langsung ditubruk oleh pelaku pengetuk pintu.

Tubuh kekar pengetuk pintu itu langsung memenjara tubuh mungil Hyukjae diantara dinding dan tubuh kekarnya.

Bibir tipis nan seksi milik namja pengetuk pintu itu langsung menyerang bibir Kissable milik Hyukjae. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Eungh... Hmmpp... Hae~ lepahsshh... Pintunyah.. Eumhh. Mashihh eumphh terbukahhh aummph..." dengan susah payah Hyukjae mengeluarkan suaranya. Tangan mungilnya terus mendorong dada bidang milik Donghae, namja pengetuk pintu itu.

"Biarkan saja sayang~ kau tau aku sudah tidak tahan" kecupan Donghae kini berpindah ke rahang sexy milik Hyukjae. Menjilatinya dan sesekali menggigitnya gemas sampai menimbulkan corak kemerahan yang mungkin tak akan hilang dalam satu hari.

"Tapi Hae~... akhhhh~"

"Hae~ eumhhh janganhh... Angghh dighigithh akhhh..." Hyukjae semakin mendongakkan kepalanya. Jujur saja namja manis itu juga menginginkan sentuhan dari Donghae. Rasanya sehari saja tidak disentuh suami tampannya itu seperti ada yang kurang dalam diri Hyukjae.

Donghae semakin memperbanyak kiss mark dileher Hyukjae. Bahkan namja kelahiran 15 oktober itu sekarang mulai menandai bahu mulus istrinya yang terbuka karena baju tshirt yang dipakai hari ini adalah tshirt yang kebesaran ditubuh Hyukjae, hal itu mempermudah Donghae untuk menorehkan banyak kiss mark ditubuh yang selama tiga hari tidak disentuhnya.

"Haehh~ eumhh tutuph pintunya duluhh..." walaupun sudah mulai terbawa napsu Hyukjae masih sempat berpikir. Hey dia tidak ingin ada tetangganya yang dengan gratis melihat kegiatan panasnya dengan sang suami secara live.

Donghae menurut, dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela karena menghentikan foreplay yang baru beberapa menit itu, dia langsung saja berjalan kearah pintu, dan menutupnya tidak lupa mengunci pintu, yah untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah dipastikan pintu ditutup dengan baik dan benar, ingat ya Donghae hanya menutupnya namja childish itu sepertinya lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya, Donghae kembali ketempat Hyukjae berada. Shitt! Betapa menggodanya istrinya saat ini. T-shirt yang dikenakan istrinya pada bagian bahunya sudah turun sebelah, menunjukan bahu putih mulus yang masih bersih belum dia beri tanda cintanya. Dan juga lihat ekspresi wajahnya itu. Mulut yang biasa menservice kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang, sekarang sedang terbuka dengan sedikit saliva menetes turun keleher mulusnya Donghae benar-benar merasa terangsang sekarang. Bisa dirasakannya bagian bawahnya sudah merasa sangat sesak. Tidak mengagahi istrinya selama tiga hari ternyata benar-benar menyiksanya. Kejantannya rasanya akan segera mengkarat jika tidak segera mendapat service dari istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Gimana? Efeknya terasa gak? Ada yang mau muntah? Zha kan udah kasih warning buat siapin kantong kresek hahaha XD XD Mau dilanjutkah? O.o **

**Ini Sekuel dari fanfic drabble punya Zha yang judulnya 'Poor Donghae Daddy' ada yang pernah baca? /ga ada ya u,u/ Sorry kalau gak hot ya maklum belum masuk tahap NC hahaha XD, terus putus ditengah jalan. Ini Twoshoot kok' Chap keduanya juga udah jadi, sebenernya pengin dipublish jadi Oneshoot tapi menurut Zha kepanjangan u,u dan Zha takutnya teman-teman pada jenuh baca yang panjang-panjang(?) jadi Zha publish setengahnya dulu hahaha XD Chap kedua akan Zha publish secepatnya, Insyaallah gak bakal lewat dari satu minggu^^**

**Silahkan tulis komentar teman-teman dikotak REVIEW ^^ **

**Salam HAEHYUK Shipper ! ^^**

**GamsaHAE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pervious Chap**

**Setelah dipastikan pintu ditutup dengan baik dan benar, ingat ya Donghae hanya menutupnya namja childish itu sepertinya lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya, Donghae kembali ketempat Hyukjae berada. Shitt! Betapa menggodanya istrinya saat ini. T-shirt yang dikenakan istrinya pada bagian bahunya sudah turun sebelah, menunjukan bahu putih mulus yang masih bersih belum dia beri tanda cintanya. Dan juga lihat ekspresi wajahnya itu. Mulut yang biasa menservice kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang, sekarang sedang terbuka dengan sedikit saliva menetes turun keleher mulusnya Donghae benar-benar merasa terangsang sekarang. Bisa dirasakannya bagian bawahnya sudah merasa sangat sesak. Tidak mengagahi istrinya selama tiga hari ternyata benar-benar menyiksanya. Kejantannya rasanya akan segera mengkarat jika tidak segera mendapat service dari istrinya.**

* * *

**Tittle**

"**Poor Donghae Daddy Sekuel"**

**Cast**

**Donghae & Hyukjae (HaeHyuk), Taemin as Son's.**

**Genre**

**Romance, Family apa lagi yaaaa? /mikir bareng Donghaek/ Tentuin sendiri ya~ bahahaha XD**

**Rated**

**M ! /Joget Oplosan bareng Siwon/**

**Disclamair**

**Donghae milik Hyukjae! Hyukjae milik Donghae! BISEP Donghae milik gue! Protes? 0.0 /Tali kutang Hyukjae melayang/**

**Warning**

**YAOI, BoysXBoys, Mpreg! Typo betebaran! (Hey Typo itu bagaikan garam dalam sebuah fanfic hahahaha XD XD) Bahasa gak sesuai EYD, Aneh, Gak Jelas. Siapkan kantong plastik sebelum membaca fanfic abal ini ok! Efek samping bikin mual soalnya XD**

**A/N**

**Fanfic rated M PERTAMA yang pernah aku buat lalalala (n,n/) (\\n.n) Gak yakin fanfic ini Hot. Ternyata bikin fanfic rated M itu sangat susah ya? Badan panas dingin, mual pengin muntah hahaha XD XD Gue dibikin stress pas bikin bagian 'In Out'nya. Jadi sorry kalo hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan /bow bareng Heechul/**

**CHAPTER 2**

**HAEHYUK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan tergesa Donghae melepaskan kemejanya, melemparkan kemeja berbadget mahal itu kesembarang tempat. Tangan terampilnya berlanjut turun kebawah melepas ikat pinggangnya lalu dilanjut dengan membuka zipernya. Tidak, tidak Donghae tidak membuka celana kainnya, dia ingin istrinya yang membebaskan kejantanya dari segala siksaan yang ada saat ini.

Donghae ingin istrinya yang membuka celananya lalu istrinya yang mempunyai hole sempit itu langsung mejilat kejantanya, mengurut benda berharganya itu dengan lembut dan juga mengkulum kejantanya dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. "Shitt! Aku benar-benar hard sekarang" umpat Donghae dalam hati, matanya menatap penuh napsu pada istrinya.

Donghae segera berjalan kearah Hyukjae. Dia langsung saja membenturkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir kissable milik istrinya. Melumatnya dengan sangat bernapsu, jika dia bisa, dia ingin memakan habis bibir yang sangat menggoda itu.

Hyukjae yang sama-sama sudah bernapsu langsung menyambut bibir Donghae dengan senang hati. Namja manis itu membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Donghae bermain dimulutnya. Tak lupa juga dia ikut bermain lidah dengan lidah lembut milik suaminya. Saling membelit didalam goa manisnya.

"Eumhh~ aghhhh... cpkhhhh... Aghhhkkk" Suara kecipak dua bibir yang saling membelit terderang diruang tamu keluarga kecil itu. Tak lupa desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut sexy Hyukjae karena perbuatan Donghae yang dengan sengaja menggesekan kedua kejantanan mereka berdua.

Tangan terampil Donghae dengan cekatan membuka t-shirt yang sedang dikenakan Hyukjae. Seketika itu juga tenggorokannya terasa kering melihat dua buah nipple yang entah kenapa semakin hari terlihat semakin membesar. Ah mungkin karena anaknya Taemin yang sering menyusu pada kedua nipple itu.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk menyusu pada kedua nipple imut ini. Mianhae~ Taeminnie, Daddy harus menguasainya dulu ne kkkkk~" ucap Donghae dalam hati. Bibirnya menampilkan seringaian yang mengerikan. Jika saja anaknya melihat dirinya sedang bermain dengan nipple kesayangannya itu pasti bocah kecil itu akan langsung menangis. Hey! Nipple Hyukjae itu benda favoritnya Taemin. Bocah cerewet itu tidak akan rela jika benda kesayangannya dimainkan oleh Daddynya.

Namja tampan itu segera mengarahkan mulutnya kearah kedua nipple Hyukjae. Segera dijilatinya nipple kanan Hyukjae dengan penuh napsu, ughhh rasanya benar-benar nikmat, kenyal dan terasa manis. Nipple kiri Hyukjae tidak ia anggurkan begitu saja, tangan kirinya sibuk memelintir nipple yang sudah mengeras itu. Gemas! Donghae begitu gemas dengan nipple milik Hyukjae, dia dengan kesetanan menjilat dan sesekali menggigit nipple kanan Hyukjae, tidak lupa untuk memberi tanda kepemilikannya disekitar nipple istri manisnya. Tanda yang sangat dibenci oleh Taemin, karena membuat bocah itu takut. Bocah yang tergolong evil itu mengira bekas pekerjaan Donghae adalah penyakit yang membuat Mommynya terkadang berjalan dengan tidak benar. Tidak tahukah bocah itu kalo penyebab Mommy seksinya itu kadang berjalan bukan karena gigitan 'Ikan Piranha' melainkan karena kejantanan 'Ikan Piranha' yang gemuk, keras dan panjang.

"Eumhh... Akhhh! Haaae... Jangannhh... aghh... digigithhh..." Sial! Larangan Hyukjae bukannya membuat Donghae berhenti untuk menghentikan aksi –Ayo memberi tanda pada nipple monyet manis yang seksi- malah membuat libido Donghae semakin meningkat ke level tertinggi. Jilatannya berpindah ke nipple kiri milik Hyukjae. Tidak lupa juga dia memberi tanda disekitar nipple kiri istrinya. Sesekali mulutnya menyesap nipple yang sudah mengeras itu, berharap air susu keluar dari nipple kenyal tersebut.

Kedua kaki jenjang milik Hyukjae sudah sangat lemas sekarang. Lemas karena mendapat rangsangan yang luar biasa dari sang suami. Hey! Kedua nipplenya adalah bagian yang paling sensitif bagi namja penyuka strawberry itu. Napsu sudah memenuhi otak seorang Nyonya Lee, tangannya dia sampirkan keleher Donghae, mencari pegangan agar dia tidak merosot kebawah. Suaminya itu tidak henti-hentinya mengerjai kedua nipplenya, Hyukjae yang sudah merasa sangat terangsang hanya meremas bagian belakang kepala suaminya, menenggelamkan kepala orang yang dicintainya itu agar semakin cepat mengerjai nipplenya.

"Eumhhh... Haaehh... lebih cepatthh... aghhh... gigithhh merekhhaa Haehh..." Persetan dengan imagenya yang terkenal pemalu kalau sedang bercinta. Hyukjae benar-benar butuh sentuhan sekarang. Dia tidak munafik, dirinya juga sama pervertnya dengan sang suami. Tidak digagahi oleh sang suami selama tiga hari ternyata sangat menyiksanya, tidak ada yang memanja bibirnya, tidak ada yang memanja kedua nipplenya, tidak ada yang menumbuk hole yang tidak pernah sempit walaupun dibobol oleh Donghae sampai beronde-ronde sekalipun.

"Apanya yang harus digigit sayang?" Tanya Donghae berniat menggoda istrinya. Donghae sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mencumbui nipple istrinya, bibirnya yang tadi menservice kedua nipple merah muda itu digantkan dengan kedua tangannya yang mengelus nipple istrinya. Hyukjae semakin belingsatan, dia ingin lebih, rasanya godaan donghae pada nipplenya saat ini sangat kurang. Masochist eoh? Kedua tangan Hyukjae segera mengarahkan kepala Donghae kedadanya. Menekannya agar Donghae semakin cepat mengerjai kedua nipplenya. Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan, bahkan kejantanannya sudah mengeluarkan percum yang sudah merembes kecelana jeans yang dipakainya saat ini. Ugh! Hyukjae ingin segera membebaskan segala siksaan pada kejantanannya yang mungil itu.

"Haeehh.. Bukaahh celanakuhh..." ckckck kenapa Donghae bisa lupa untuk membebaskan lolipop favoritnya. Ahh namja tampan itu terlalu menikmati kegiatan di Boobs milik istrinya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Hyukjae, Donghae segera saja membuka celana yang masih membungkus penis Hyukjae. Tubuhnya dia sejajarkan dengan penis yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya itu.

" Sudah menegang eoh?" Tanya Donghae, tanganya mengelus kejantanan Hyukjae dari pangkal hingga ke ujung yang membuahkan desahan tertahan yang terdengar sangat nikmat dari mulut istrinya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas,pandangan erotis langsung tertangkap oleh kedua retina matanya. Bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka, mata yang terpejam karena efek kenikamatan yang dia berikan, dan juga peluh yang mengalir dari pelpis istrinya. Ugh sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Akhhh... Eumhhh... Hisapphh Haeee..." Kedua tangan Hyukjae mendorong kepala Donghae untuk segara mengkulum kejantanannya, Hyukjae ingin segera keluar, dia sungguh sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan spermanya. Donghae menyambut dengan senang hati kode yang diberikan istrinya. Dia segera saja membuka mulutnya dan langsung mengkulum kejantanan yang terasa manis baginya itu, menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ujung, Menghisapnya dan sesekali menggigit kecil ujung penis mungil itu dengan gigi rapihnya. Tak lupa tangan kananya memanja kedua skrotum milik Hyukjae dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk meremas lembut kedua butt kenyal milik istrinya.

Sungguh kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa. Hyukjae semakin belingsatan karena kegiatan Dongahe dibagian tubuh sensitifnya. "Ughhh Haee... Mau keluargghhh..." Rasanya ada yang ingin meledak dari perut Hyujae. Service Donghae sungguh sangat menakutkan, hanya beberapa menit saja sudah membuatnya ingin segera mengekuarkan spermanya.

Slrupptt~~

Slrupptt~~

Cairan putih kental menyembur dari kejantanan mungil milik Hyukjae, seketika itu pula dia merasa sangat lega, sperma yang ditampungnya selama tiga hari akhirnya keluar juga. Hyukjae sangat menikmati orgasme pertamanya, sungguh kenikmatan yang dapat membuatnya melayang, rasanya lega dan juga sangat nikmat. Donghae yang tahu istrinya sudah orgasme bukannya berhenti untuk mengkulum penis istrinya malah semakin bergirah untuk menghisap penis mungil kesukaannya itu. Namja tampan itu dengan senang hati menampung cairan sperma Hyukjae yang rasanya sungguh sangat nikmat, entah kenapa rasa sperma Hyukjae terasa sangat manis dimulutnya yah walaupun rasa amis masih sedikit terasa. Donghae menelan habis sperma milik Hyukjae , meneguknya dengan penuh semangat seakan-akan dia tidak minum beberapa hari.

Hyukjae tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi, kakinya sangat terasa lemas untuk sekedar menopang tubuh rampingnya. Donghae yang tahu istrinya sudah lemas segera menghentikan kuluman pada penis mungil itu, dia segera mengangkat Hyukjae ala pengantin dan membawanya ke sofa diruang tengah. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar membawa belahan jiwanya itu ke kamar mereka dan juga karena faktor Donghae sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki lubang hangat istrinya. Tidak apa kan melakukan di sofa lagipula rumah sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Donghae pikir juga ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas, karena semenjak kehadiran seorang Lee Taemin, Donghae hanya bisa mengagahi istrinya di dalam kamar, hey Donghae juga ingin melakukan cumbuan panas selain di dalam kamar. Donghae ingin mempraktekan salah satu adegan panas yang pernah ditontonya, bercinta di berbagai tempat, eummm contohnya ya seperti sekarang ini di ruang tengah tepatnya diatas sofa yang sempit. Atau kemungkinan dia akan mencobanya di dapur, menggarap Hyukjae diatas meja makan. Hah! Lupakan pemikiran kotor seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae meletakan namja manisnya itu diatas sofa merah yang tergolong sempit. Dia memandangi tubuh istrinya yang sudah berbaring di sofa itu dengan tatapan lapar. Lihat saja istrinya sekarang ini tengah erbaring dengan keadaan telanjang, kulit putih mulus istrinya bercampur dengan peluhnya yang mengakibatkan tubuh itu terlihat mengkilat. Wajah istrinya juga terlihat sangat erotis dengan keadaan mulut terbuka guna mengambil napas akibat dari gelombang orgasme yang baru menyerang istirnya itu, dan juga matanya yang terpejam. Iris mata Donghae beralih menelusuri bagian bawah Hyukjae, kejantanan istrinya itu kini sudah tidak menegang lagi, tapi bagi Donghae itu tidak mengurangi keindahan penis mungil kesayangannya itu, justru terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi Donghae karena penis itu masih dihiasi cairan putih kental yang mengalir dari ujung lubang penis istrinya. Satu kata untuk Hyukjae "Dia sangatlah SEXY".

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya, terasa lebih baik sekarang setelah orgasme luar biasanya tadi. Namja manis itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia segera mendudukan dirinya. Kini wajahnya sejajar dengan bagian bawa suaminya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus benda yang seringkali membuat holenya sakit. Elusan lembut tangan Hyukjae membuahkan desahan nikmat dari seorang Lee Donghae. Namja tampan itu mendesah tertahan akibat uulah istirnya.

"Aghnnn... bukakan untukkuh... Sayang~~ penisku ingin dimanja olehmu" Desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut Donghae, dia merasa kenikmatan akibat ulah nakal istrinya. "Aghhhnn... Ouhhh... masukannh dalam... mulutmuh Sayang~~~" Penis Donghae ingin segera dimanja oleh goa hangat milik Hyukjae. Sedangkan dia tidak langsung memasukan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Dia ingin sedikit menggoda suaminya. Elusan dan remasan tangan halus Hyukjae pada penis Donghae semakin dia percepat. Sungguh menggoda suaminya pada saat seperti ini sangat mengibur dirinya. Suaminya yang mempunyai sifat childish dan pencemburu tersebut dengan mudahnya takluk hanya dengan sentuhan kecil tangannya.

Donghae mengerang frustasi, istri manisnya belum juga memasukan kejantanan miliknya pada mulut seksi tersebut. Donghae ingin segera keluar, dia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya pada mulut istrinya. "Argghhh... segera masukannh sayangghh..." kepalanya dia dongakkan keatas akibat sensasi pijatan tangan Hyukjae. Tak dipungkiri kalau namja tampan itu juga sangat menyukai pijatan dan remasan kedua tangan lembut milik Hyukjae. Hell! Tapi apa salah kalau dia minta lebih? Kejantanannya juga ingin segera di service oleh mulut sensual itu.

Hyukjae tak juga mengindahkan permintaan suaminya. Dia masih saja menservice penis Donghae dengan tangannya. Ah! Tapi-tapi sekarang namja manis bergummy smile itu sudah mulai menjilati penis berurat milik suaminya. "Sabar, Hae... Eumhhh aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan milikmu" Lidahnya yang terampil masih menjilati batang penis Donghae dengan insensitas lambat dan menggoda. Melapisi penis besar itu dengan air liurnya dari kepala sampai ke pangkal. Kedua tangannya tidak dia anggurkan, tangan nakalnya dia gunakan untuk memijat kedua testis Donghae dengan penuh napsu.

"Hyukkiee~~... Sekaranghhh... Arggghh!" Erangan Donghae memenuhi ruang tamu keluarga kecil tersebut. Kejantanan Donghae sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam mulut Hyukjae akibat dorongan Donghae pada bagian belakang kepala istrinya. Penisnya serasa membentur ujung tenggorokan Hyukjae. Sangat-sangat nikmat. Hyukjae yang tidak ada persiapan menerima penis besar suaminya sedikit tersedak karena kejantanan besar itu masuk dengan paksa. Namun itu hanya berlangusng sebentar karena Hyukjae segera menyesuaikan mulutnya dengan kejantanan sang suami.

"Argggghhh...! Hyukjaeehh..." Donghae menggeram dengan keras. Puas dengan reaksi suaminya. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memasukan penis suaminya kedalam mulutnya. Ketika kepala penis itu baru masuk kedalam mulutnya, namja manis itu menekan celah kecil pada ujung penis Donghae dengan lidahnya yang membuat suaminya tersebut semakin belingsatan atas kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk segera memasukan penis suaminya yang diatas rata-rata tersebut. Ketika baru setengan penis besar itu masih, tangan Donghae meremas surai redbrown dan mendorongnya dengan tergesa-gesa sampai ujung kejantanan Donghae menyodok pangkal mulut Hyukjae dengan cepat.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, sungguh kenikmatan yang dia rasakan tiada duanya. Kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan cepat dimulut hangat istrinya. "Oughhhhh... nik..nimathhh sayanghhh..." erangan keras itu memenuhi ruang tamu. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi Donghae akan keluar, namja tampan yang sudah memiliki satu putra itu dapat merasakannya. Sepertinya ada yang ingin meledak dari dalam perutnya.

"Lebihhh.. dalammhh~~ aghhhkkkk! Fuck kau sungguhh pintarhh sayanghh..." Hyukjae yang mengerti suaminya akan segera keluar semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan besar itu dalam mulutnya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan cairan kental milik suaminya.

"Sebentarhh lagiihh... keluarhh... telanlahhh sayanghh..." racau Donghae tak karuan. Hyukjae semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan Donghae. Sebentar lagi dia akan menerima semburan panas dari cairan yang Donghae keluarkan.

"Argghhhhh...! Keluarhhhh... Oughh.. Nikmatthhh sekalihh..." Cairan donghae menyembur kedalam mulut Hyukjae, dan dengan cepat namja manis yang sedari tadi mengkulum penisnya dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan orgasme Donghae. Sperma Donghae tidak sepenuhnya tertampung pada mulut Hyukjae, yah salahkan cairan sperma itu yang dengan seenaknya keluar dengan sangat banyak. Sperma Donghae yang tidak tertampung terlihat mengalir kedagu Hyukjae yang menambah kesan sexy dari namja bergummy smile itu.

Hyukjae terbaring lemas diatas sofa empuk berwana merah itu, namja manis itu merasa sangat lelah. Efek orgasme pertamanya masih sangat terasa dan juga mulutnya juga merasa lelah, lelah karena harus menservice kejantanan suaminya yang berukuran big size itu. Pandangan matanya ia arahkan pada sang suami yang masih dalam posisi berdiri. Hyukjae bisa melihat kalau napas sang suami masih tersengal-sengal akibat sercvice mulutnya tadi. Suaminya itu terlihat bergitu sexy, matanya menulurusi setiap jengkal tubuh Donghae. Dari mulai wajah, Hyukjae melihat kedua mata sang suami yang terpejam menahan nikmat, turun kebawah pandangan Hyukjae tertuju pada mulut Donghae yang terbuka sebgai akses untuk bernapas. Lalu leher Donghae yang dialiri sedikit peluh yang membuat sang suami terlihat sangat sexy. Turun lagi kebawah Hyukjae bisa melihat kedua nipple dan juga abs samar milik Donghae, menurutnya walaupun sang suami tidak mempunyai abs yang tercetak dengan jelas tapi itu tak menghilangkan kesan sexy dan manly pada suaminya. Semakin kebawah Hyukjae dapat melihat kejantanan Donghae yang berukuran besar dan panjang serta berwarna sedikit merah muda itu. Kejantanan Donghae memang terlihat sedikit melemas akibat orgasmenya, tapi benda yang sering membuat sang namja manis kita susah berjalan itu masih terlihat keras dan tegang.

Kedua pipi Hyukjae seketika memunculkan rona kemerahan karena melihat benda kesayangannya itu "Ughhh! Kenapa masih terlihat sangat menegang, padahal dia sudah keluar tadi" pikir Hyukje. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya merasa panas. Panas karena membayangkan kejantanan besar itu akan segera membobol holenya, menumbuk prostatnya sampai ia tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan cariannya.

'Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku ingi segera menyelesaikan ini' umpat Hyukjae, namja manis itu sudah merasakan kalau kejantanannya sudah mulai menegang lagi. Holenya juga sudah merasa gatal ingin segera dimasuki penis besar milih suaminya.

"Hae~~kemarilah..." ujar Hyukjae dengan nada sedikit diayun. Jari telunjuk kanannya ia gigit, mimik mukanya ia buat se-sexy mungkin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraba-raba nipple kanannya dan sesekali juga mencubitnya pelan yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus mendesah tertahan.

Dongahe sedikit shock melihat istrinya berbuat seperti itu, jarang sekali Hyukjae-Nya yang sexy itu menggodanya senakal itu. Sebegitu tidak tahankah istrinya karena tidak ia gagahi selama tiga hari. Hemmm ternyata istrinya sama pervertnya dengan dirinya. Kejantanan Donghae sudah mulai berdiri tegak kembali hanya karena melihat istrinya berbuat nakal pada dirinya sendiri. Donghae sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasukan kejantannya pada hole ketat istrinya tapi Donghae ingin melihat apalagi yang istrinya lakukan.

"Ughhh! Haee~~ kemarilahhh~~ aku sudah tidak tahan~~~... seg- segrahh masukiih diriku Hae... akhhhh..." ucapan Hyukjae agak sedikit terbata-bata karena kini jari telunjuk tangannya yang ia gigit berpindah tugas mengurut pelan penis kecilnya.

Damn it! Donghae sudah sangat tidak tahan sekarang. Dia segera menuju istrinya, menindih tubuh ramping milik Hyukjae. Donghae segera melumat bibir merah Hyukjae dengan sangat berrnapsu. Sedangkan Hyukjae menyambu sang suami dengan senang hati, bukankah ini yang namja manis itu inginkan? Kedua tangan Hyukjae ia gunakan untuk memeluk leher Donghae sesekali juga menekan kepala Donghae agar sang suami memperdalam lumatannya.

Donghae menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir istrinya dia sedikit menarik wajahnya agar sedikit menjauh dari wajah Hyukjae, jaraknya masih sangat dekat bahkan hidung mereka masih menempel. Hyukjae sedikit kecewa karena Donghae menghentikan ciumannya. Tangan Donghae bergerak kearah dahi sang istri mengusap peluh yang mengalir didahi Hyukjae. Kedua obsidian Donghae ia arahkan ke kedua mata Hyukjae, memandang sang istri dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Menggodaku eoh?" tanya Donghae dengan suara agak mendesah, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk imut sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Donghae.

"Segera masukan Hae~~ aku sudah tidak tahan~~" pinta Hyukjae sembari mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae.

"Sudah tidak tahan eoh?" tanya Donghae, dia memaju mundurkan badannya yang berakibat kejantanan mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"akhhh~~... nehh... masukann Haee... akhh" Hyukjae mendesah tertahan akibat ulah Donghae, tangannya semakin meremas surai Donghae guna melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Sama halnya dengan Hyukjae, Donghae juga mersa sangat nikmat karena perbuatannya itu, kejantanannya terasa semakin menengang.

Dongahe membawa kedua kaki Hyukjae untuk melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Dia urut sebentar penisnya agar semakin siap memasuki sarangnya. "Tahan sedikit sayang~~ ini mungkin akan terasa sakit karena aku tidak memasuki lubangmu selama tiga hari" ucap Donghae, sang istri hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Mendapat anggukan dari sang istri Donghae membawa kejantannya tepat didepan lubang Hyukjae, dengan bantuan tangan kanannya Donghae segera memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sang istri. Sedikit sulit karena Hyukjae mengeratkan lubangnya. "Rilekss sayang~~ biarkan Hae kecil masukhh..."

"Akhhhh~... sakithhh Hae..." Jerit Hyukjae, cengkraman kedua tangannya pada kepala sofa semakin ia eratkan,lubangnya terasa panas dan perih. Walaupun kejantanan Donghae sering keluar-masuk lubang Hyukjae, tapi untuk kali ini lubang Hyukjae tidak dimasuki selama tiga hari, jadi wajar saja lubang itu menjadi rapat dan sempit.

Donghae merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, walaupun kejantanannya belum sepenuhnya masuk tapi jepitan lubang istrinya membuatnya melayang. "Hyuk~~ jangan ketatkan biarkan argghh... aku masuk!" ucap Donghae frustasi. Donghae membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Hyukjae, memberikan ciuman yang menenangkan bagi istrinya itu. Sebenarnya Donghae terkadang tidak tega melihat Hyukjae yang selalu kesakitan disaat Donghae akan memasukan penisnya, tapi hey itu kan bukan salah Donghae, lubang Hyukjae saja yang selalu saja mengetat.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan cimannya, dia memandang wajah istrinya , terlihat sekali alau Hyukjae sedang menahan sakit. Dengan gerakan lembut Donghae mencium kedua mata Hyukjae yang terpejam secara bergantian. Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu segera membuka matanya, berbalik memandang lembut sang suami.

Senyuman manis terukir di bibir Hyukjae, namja manis tu meletakan kedua tangannya dileher suaminya "Sekaranghh Hae~~..." ujar namja manis itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tahanlah jika sakit..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Donghae segera mendorong kejantanannya pada lubang Hyukjae, kejantannya yang besar itu kini sudah bersarang sepenuhnya didalam hole yangtidak dijamahnya selama tiga hari.

"Akkkhhhhh..." teriak Hyukjae yang terdengar sangat kesakitan. Kedua tangannya semakin mencengkram erat surai lembut suaminya. Donghae mendiamkan sebentar kejantanannya didalam lubang sang istri, menikmati jepitan nikmat yang ditawarkan hole pink itu. Donghae sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak segera menggenjot istrinya itu. Tapi melihat wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit sakit sepertinya Donghae harus bersabar sebentar.

Merasa sudah sangat siap Hyukjae mengecup bibir tipis sang suami, memberi kode pada sang suami agar segera menggerak penis besar milik suami. "Now~~ Haehhh..."

Mendapat kode menggairahkan dari sang istri Donghae segera meng-in-out-kan kejantanannya. "Ughhh... akhhhhh..." Gotcha! Donghae yakin dia pasti sudah mengenai titik terdalam istrinya, terbukti dengan geraman nikmat yang keluar dari mulut manis milik Hyukjae.

Donghae terus mengeluar masukan miliknya dalam lubang milik Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memanja kejantanan mungil milik istrinya. Tangan kanannya tidak Donghae biarkan menganggur, ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih punggu sang istri agar semakin mendekat padanya sehingga memudahkan Donghae untuk terus menghujam milik Hyukjae.

"Akhhhh... there Hae... iyaa akhhh... nghhh disituh... fasterhh haehh... ngghhh... ahkhh... ahkhh...

"Arghh... moan for me babyhhh... mendesahlahhh lebuhhh kuat untukkuh.. ughhh..."

"Nghhh... Hae... akhh... lebih dalamhh... eumhh... mi-milikmuhh... sungguh... akhh... nik-mathhh... ngghhh"

Donghae benar-benar frustasi mendengar desahan yang keluar dari sang istri. Lelaki tampan itu semakin menumbuk titik kenikmatan Hyukjae. Membuat sang Hyukjae semakin mengeluarkan desaha sexy-nya.

"Oughhh..! kau sungguh ketathh sayanghh..." Donghae mendesah tertahan, dirasakannya miliknya semakin dijepit oleh lubang Hyukjae.

"Kau jugahh... akhh... milikmuhh... sangat besarhh.. nghhhh..." Hykjae tak tinggal diam hanya menikmati perbuatan sang suami. Saat Donghae menumbuk lubangnya maka Hyukjae akan mengangkat pinggulnya secara berlawanan, yang mengakibatkan kejantanan Donghae semakin dalam menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

Hyukjae sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi, spermanya sudah memberontak ingin segara dikeluarkan "Arghh... nghh... mau.. nghhh... sampai Hae! Nghh..."

"bersama sayangg~~... lets cumhh... togtherrr... oughhh!" Donghae semakin gila menumbuk lubang sang istri. Mempercepat gerakan keluar amasuknya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang istri, spermanya juga sudah memberontak ingin segera dikeluakan dilubang hangat favoritnya.

"HAEeeee..."

"Hyukjaeehh..."

Slrupttt

Slrupttt

Tubuh atletis Donghae terbaring lemas diatas tubuh sang istri, sedangkan Hyukjae masih menikmati sensasi sperma Donghae yang keluar didalam lubangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh sang istri menyanggahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Obsidiannya memandang wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat lemas, tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Tadi itu sangat luar biasa sayang~~" ucap Donghae dengan lembut tepat ditelinga Hyukjae.

"Hae keluarkan milikmu" Donghae menuruti permintaan sang istri manisnya, dia menjabut miliknya dari dalam lubang Hyukjae dengan perlahan yang membuahkan desahan tertahan dari namja manis segera membaringakan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Hyukjae, dikarenakan sofa yang mereka tempati sempit maka mereka berbaring miring. Tubuh Hyukjae mengadap kepala sofa, sedangkan Donghae dibelakngnya memeluk tibuh ramping Hyukjae dari belakang. Posisi tersebut mengakibatkan Hyukjae dapat merasakan kejantanan suami yang menempel pada butt kenyalnya. Ughh jangan sampai dia kebablasan lagi -,-

"Kita lanjutkan di ka-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" belum selesai kalimat Donghae diucapkan tiba-tiba suara cempreng dari sesosok bocah laki-laki menggema diruang tamu keluarga kecil itu.

Hyukjae yang mengetahui itu suara dari anaknya terlonjak kaget dan segera bangkit dan mengambil kain apa saja yang dapat dijagkaunya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, tanpa memperdulikan sang suami yang sekarang sudah berpindah posisi dari yang tadinya berbaring diatas sofa kini beraring diatas karpet.

"Mulia cekalang Mommy halus tidul cama Taemin! Mommy juga halus kecekolah cama Taemin! Mommy halus nungguin Taemin campe pulang. Daddy ikan gak bole deket-deket lagi cama Mommy. Ato Taemin usil dali lumah ini allaceo!" Lee junior itu berbicara panjang lebar pada kedua orangtuanya dengan ekspresi menahan marah, lihat wajahnya yang bulat itu kini sudah memerah.

Sedangkan kedua namja dewasa yang ada dihadapan Taemin hanya menundukan kepalanya, merasa malu karena kepergok sedang bercinta oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Mommy! Taemin lapal~ bikin cepageti ne~" setelah dengan seenaknya memerintah sang Mommy, bocah kecil itu melenggang dengan santainya menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas. Hyukjae segera bangkit dari sofa dan segera dengan langkah seribu menuju kamarnya dengan sang suami guna membersihkan tubunya.

Bertanya seperti apa keadaan dari sang kepala keluarga -Lee Donghae-? Lelaki tamoan itu sedang mengumpat kesal. Yah siapa lagi objeek yang menjadi umpatannya, tentu saja sang buah hati yang menyebalkan itu Lee Taemin, coba saja bocah imut yang menurut Donghae jelmaan setan tidak pulang sekarang pasti dia sudah masuk ronde kedua.

"Dasar setan kecil menyebalkan, awas saja kalau aku tidak takut dengan dosa, aku akan dengan senang hati membuangmu ke panti asuhan bocah!"

"Ughhh pantatku sakit sekali, dasar sofa sialan. Aku akan segera membuang sofa ini! Auwww!" Donghae menendang kaki sofa yang ada disampingnya, sofa itu sama sekali tidak bergeser, kerasnya kaki sofa membuat kaki Donghae terasa sakit, rasanya seperti menendang bongkahan batu, mungkin kakinya jadi bengkak. Ouhh~~ betapa malangnya nasibmu Lee Donghae, sudah jatuh dari atas sofa kini kau harus merasakan kakimu berdenyut sakit dan juga jangan lupakan 'Adik' kebanggaan Donghae yang besar dan panjang akan mengkarat karena tidak mendapat service dari sang istri. Hahaha XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Melebihi target awal, Zha kira fanfic rated M perdana ini paling Cuma 2ribu words, tapi lebih hahaha XD Zha seneng~~ n,n)/ Hot gak? Enggak ya pasti, maklum ya pertama kali bikin NC /bow/ Cuma satu ronde juga. Jujur Zha gak kuat pas mau bikin ronde keduanya, ngilu-ngilu(?) gimana gitu -,-**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG SUDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER 1 ^^ Mian gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu ^^V /bow bareng Haek/**

**Add fb Zha : Elza Erezkiana**

**Follow twitter : ERezkiana**

**Akhir kata Review or Komentar^^**

**Salam HaeHyuk Shipper**

**GAmsaHAE**


End file.
